The Ring of Power
by costy
Summary: AU. After being framed for Dumbledore’s murder, Hermione tries to prove her innocence. But how can she do that, when she’s sentenced to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban? Who do you think will stick by her? On my next upload i'll add an R rating.


**The ring of power**

**By costy**

**Summary: **It's quite easy to explain; it's harder to write! AU: After being framed for Dumbledore's murder, Hermione tries to prove her innocence. But how can she do that, when she's sentenced to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban? Who do you think will stick by her? Find out the reason for all of this in my story, "**The ring of power"**. Your reviews are (very) welcomed!

**P.S.: **You're probably wondering why my story is entitled "The ring of power"; if you have patience, you'll find out in the later chapters. How soon? Well, that depends on your reviews. If you like my story, I'll update sooner.

Chapter 1 – Innocence 

Why was she back here? Why, after a year of absence her presence was required once more? As she walked up the marvel staircase, with her hand on the iron balustrade, all sorts of memories came rushing into her head. She spent seven years of her life here at Hogwards, yet after her graduation, she hadn't paid a single visit to her professors.

"Good evening, professor." She said.

"Oh my... hello ms. Granger. Wasn't expecting to see anyone around here since classes start next Monday." Professor McGonagall was wearing her usual black robes, and didn't look different from what Hermione remembered. She noticed the professor was carrying lots of scrolls in her arms.

"Professor Dumbledore said he wanted to talk to me... he said it was urgent." Hermione explained.

"Professor Dumbledore... oh, now I remember; as a matter of fact, it was earlier today he told me you'd be arriving. He's waiting for you in his office. Follow me miss Granger." McGonagall told her. They then started walking towards the hidden staircase that lead to the headmaster's study.

"But I didn't say I'd be arriving today... How did he know?" Hermione inquired.

"Still skeptical on Divination I see, ms. Granger." McGonagall smiled. "Although I myself have a hard time believing all of professor Trelawney's prediction's, I don't share the same feelings regarding Divination." She told Hermione, who rolled over her eyes in disbelief.

As they stood in front of the statue that hid the staircase, professor McGonagall said "In vino veritas". The statue then rotated to the left, revealing the staircase.

"I think you can manage from here, Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

"It's been real nice meeting you again, professor." Hermione told her, as she started walking up the stairs.

McGonagall smiled and walked away, after responding "Likewise!"

Hermione walked into the headmaster's study, and was pleasantly surprised to see him smile at her from behind his desk. Her eyes immediately jumped to his left, towards the red-colored bird she identified as being the phoenix bird that saved Harry's life during his second year. She never saw one in real life, and discovered that books and pictures can't truly describe it as it is; it inspired her confidence and safety. She then looked back at her former headmaster and said "Good evening, professor Dumbledore! It's nice seeing you again." She then considered a bow necessary.

Dumbledore sat up and responded "Nice seeing you to, Miss Granger! Even if it's for the first time in almost an year."

Hermione felt a little embarrassed, and her face immediately turned pink. She struggled to think of something to explain her absence but quickly gave up as the headmaster spoke again. "I understand you already have a job."

"Yes, I'm a..." She looked down, feeling her face hot again. "Librarian. – For now, at least! It's been only an year since I finished school..."

"I see. But are you truly happy with that muggle job?" Dumbledore asked. "I don't mean to offend you, but someone with your studies should have no problem in finding a job... in the wizarding world." He continued.

Hermione didn't know exactly why she didn't look for a job here, where her studies were officially recognized. Was she that attached to her everyday muggle life?

"I could search for a job in the wizarding world if want to... it's just that... what would my parents say? They are very proud of me being a witch, but if I get such a job, how would I manage to see them afterwards?" She knew she was a little too attached to her family, but didn't really care. "Professor, why did you want to see me?" she asked.

"Have a little patience, miss Granger." Dumbledore said on a calm tone that only made Hermione even more curious. "If you wish, can you go into the next room and bring back the piece of parchment that's on one of the desks?"

Hermione didn't give the headmaster an answer, as she found it unnecessary. She began walking towards the mahogany door on her left.

As she entered what was unmistakably a small library, she spotted someone on a ladder on the other side of the circular room. He, because it was definitely a he, was looking for a book on one of the top shelves, muttering something. Hermione didn't say anything and walked towards the middle of the room, to the desk on which she saw a rather thick piece of parchment. She grabbed it, and decided to take a peak and see what it's about, but just as she wanted to open it, she recognized the person's voice.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

The wizard turned around. It was Ron. He was a bit different from what Hermione remembered, but his red hair remained unchanged. "Hermione?" He said in surprise. "Bloody hell! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I could ask you the same!" She responded, with a laugh. "Oh, It's so nice to see you!" She ran towards Ron who climbed down the ladder, and hugged him. "How are..."

"Awww..." Ron cried. "It hurts." He said, pointing towards his right arm. Hermione noticed a large bruise.

"What..." She tried to ask, but Ron interrupted her.

"Looong story!" he said "Nothing serious! Really!" Hermione looked awkward at him. "Now tell me; how are you? Why didn't you write? We've got so much to catch up on!" He continued.

"Actually, I came here because of Dumbledore. I got a letter from him a few days ago; he said it was urgent, so... here I am!" she explained. She didn't feel like talking about her rather boring life in front of one of her best friends. "What about you? How are you?" she asked Ron, who responded with a "Fine, thanks!"

"I actually have to spend most of my time around here, since I'm going to become a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" he said proudly!

"DADA teacher? YOU?" Hermione said, laughing. "I understand you've got past your feelings towards spiders then!" she continued.

"Oh, that's the last thing I have to worry about! Believe me! Since the professor who is teaching me the "secrets" of the job will is none other than our favorite Mr. Snape!" he said to Hermione who seemed distracted.

"What's that...?" she said.

"Oh, ya! But it's not like I have a choice! I..."

"No. No! Shut up..." she said to Ron. "I think..."

"Oh, very nice!" Ron said rolling over his eyes.

But then, both he and Hermione hard screams coming from Dumbledore's study.

"Heard that, right?" Hermione asked, a bit frightened. "Let's go!" she said immediately.

They ran into Dumbledore's office, where, to their shock found their former headmaster on his knees, badly injured, in front of a hooded wizard whose wand was pointing directly at him. He was bleeding badly and could barely hold his balance. The study was completely devastated: books were thrown allover and the windows were shattered. Their mouths fell open as they noticed about five more hooded figures in the room, all of them wearing black robes.

The wizard whose wand was still pointing at Dumbledore said to him, with a cold voice. "Now, Dumbledore, I suggest you should change your mind; you don't want this to be the last foolish thing you'll ever do!"

"Do you think killing me will solve your problems? If so, you are terribly mistaking..." Dumbledore could barely talk, as the pain tortured him. He struggled for strength to keep talking "I will never change my mind. What I have decided is permanent." He said.

"Oh..." The cold voice spoke. "Too bad!" He then laughed as he said "Avada Kedevra!" A bright green beam came out of his wand, and it took no more than a couple of seconds for Dumbledore to fall dead to on the floor. His blood began to cover the wooden floor.

The man turned his head towards Ron and Hermione who seemed rutted to the spot and with an evil laugh said "Well, well! Two rabbits with one stone! Guess I WILL solve all my problems tonight!" He then removed his hood.

Hermione and Ron were speechless! The man looked at Hermione and said: "I see you're willing to cooperate!" He raised his wand and said "Accio parchment!" The piece of parchment she was holding immediately flew out of her hand.

"Now that I have this, I guess I won't be needing you two anymore!" He then smiled wickedly and said "Avada..."

Hermione quickly raised her wand, and without a moment's hesitation screamed "Expeliarmus!" However the wizard's wand did not move out of his hand. Without waiting to see what will happen next, she yelled: "Crucio!" The man fell to the floor, but immediately began laughing.

"Are you insane?!" Ron shouted. "You performed an illegal spell on him!"

"I somehow think it's better than dying!" Hermione then spotted the fireplace on her left. She grabbed Ron's arm and said: "Let's go!" They stepped into the fireplace; Hermione grabbed a hand of Floo powder from the cauldron beside her and screamed "Diagon Alley!"


End file.
